James Dooley (composer)
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Composer | website = }} James Michael "Jim" Dooley (born August 22, 1976 in New York City, New York) is an American film score composer. Dooley studied music at New York University, majoring in music composition. After finishing the university he moved to Los Angeles, where he studied music with prolific film score composers Christopher Young, Elmer Bernstein and Leonard Rosenman. In 1999, he started working for Hans Zimmer as his chief technical assistant. He works in Santa Monica, in Hans Zimmer's film music studio Remote Control Productions (formerly Media Ventures). He composed, arranged, and orchestrated music for films like Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and The Da Vinci Code. He also composed music for inFAMOUS 2 and the Epic Mickey series and has collaborated with Celldweller and Tarja Turunen. He released his debut album, Veiled Nation, in 2013. Filmography 2000 *''Bit Players'' http://www.spike.com/video/bit-players/2836812 2001 *''Agua Dulce'' *''Hannibal'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''Area 52'' *''The Clayfather'' http://www.eyelumination.com/studio/clayfather.htm *''Papal Cab'' http://www.papalcab.com/ 2002 *''Untitled: 003-Embryo'' http://www.belief.com/exp/un03/index.htm *''The Ring'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''Black Hawk Down'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''ESPN: "Citation"'' (TV) http://www.espn.go.com/sportscentury *''ESPN: "Richard Flowers"'' (TV) http://www.espn.go.com/sportscentury *''National Geographic Channel: "Ascent"'' (TV) *''National Geographic Channel: "Dean Kamen"'' (TV) 2003 *''Something’s Gotta Give'' http://www.sonypictures.com/homevideo/somethingsgottagive/index.html *''Come Lovely'' https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0380270/ *''Life After War'' https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0406933/ *''Matchstick Men'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''Things Fall Apart'' *''Tears of the Sun'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''HBO Sports: Rebels of Oakland'' (TV) http://www.hbo.com/sports/ *''Skin (TV series)'' (TV) *''ESPN: "Greatest Games"'' (TV) http://www.espn.go.com/sportscentury *''History Channel: "Louisiana Purchase"'' (TV) https://uk.imdb.com/title/tt0420745/combined 2004 *''Thunderbirds'' *''King Arthur'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''Life on Liberty Street'' https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0399281/fullcredits#cast *''The Detective'' (TV) *''The Hollywood Mom’s Mystery'' (TV) https://movies.nytimes.com/movie/323312/The-Hollywood-Mom-s-Mystery/overview *''Dead to Rights II'' (video game) 2005 *''The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (with Hans Zimmer (score producer), score composed by Julian Nott) *''Madagascar'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''The Mars Underground'' http://dailybruin.com/news/2006/nov/15/listen-closely-its-out-of-this/ *''The Contender'' (TV) *''Ordinary Miracles'' (TV) https://movies.nytimes.com/movie/343400/Ordinary-Miracles/overview *''SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs'' (video game) *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo'' (Video Game) 2006 *''Urmel aus dem Eis'' (Impy’s Island) *''First Flight'' *''The Da Vinci Code'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''When a Stranger Calls'' *''What About Brian'' (TV) *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault'' (video game) *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2'' (video game) with Justin Burnett 2007 *''Bachelor Party 2: The Last Temptation'' *''Daddy Day Camp'' *''The Simpsons Movie'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''The Simpsons Game'' (with Hans Zimmer, additional music by Christopher Lennertz and Tim Wynn) *''Electroland'' https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1054481/ *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''Pushing Daisies'' (TV) *''Def Jam: Icon'' (Cinematics) (video game) 2008 *''Son of Mourning'' https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1144815/ *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (with Hans Zimmer) *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Urmel aus dem Eis 2'' (Impy's Island 2) http://www.scoringsessions.com/sessions/29780/ *''The Simpsons Ride'' (Universal Studios Theme Park Attraction) *''Twilight trailer music,'Red Mist' 2009 *''Obsessed'' *''Infamous'' (video game) *''Nerf N-Strike'' (video game) *''Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier'' (video game) 2010 *''Epic Mickey'' (video game) *''Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions'' (video game) 2011 *''Infamous 2'' (video game) *''Wilfred'' (TV series) 2012 *''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (video game) with Mike Himelstein *''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' (video game) with Sean Beeson 2014-2016 *''The Last Ship'' (TV series) with James S. Levine *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus: Legends (national tour) 2017-2019 * A Series Of Unfortunate Events (TV series) 2019 * Secret Obsession Awards * 2009 ASCAP Award for Top-Grossing Film Obsessed * 2009 G.A.N.G. Award for Best Original Soundtrack Album for inFamous * 2008 Hollywood Music in Media Award (HMMA) for Best TV Composer for "Pushing Daisies" Season 1 (ABC) * 2008 Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Composition for a Series for Pushing Daisies: Pigeon (ABC) References External links * * Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:1976 births Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Living people Category:Steinhardt School of Culture, Education, and Human Development alumni Category:St. Francis Preparatory School alumni Category:Video game composers Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Blake Neely Category:Ryeland Allison Category:Lebo M Category:James McKee Smith Category:Christopher Young Category:Michael A. Levine Category:James S. Levine Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Jeff Rona Category:Lisa Gerrard Category:David Fleming Category:Joel McNeely Category:Nathan Whitehead Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Marco Beltrami Category:James Newton Howard Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Henning Lohner Category:Richard Harvey Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Mark McKenzie